Love Potion
by korin-chan14
Summary: Sougo bought a love potion instead of a torture potion for Hijikata. And Kagura had drank it... And Okikagu oneshot..


LOVE POTION

Disclaimer:Gintama is not mine... It belongs to the great Gorilla Sorachi-sensei... so go and give him a banana.

An OkiKagu Oneshot... This scene is pretty much common so I'm sorry if I'll make you feel bored with it...

I am currently on my usual patrol, and headed towards my frequent rest stop, to the park when something caught my attention. A weird dark magic shop. I went inside and talked to the store keeper.

"Oh hello young man. Do you need something? Please feel free to look around."

"Do you have some potion or something that can torture someone?"

"Huh? Oh That. We certainly do, wait a sec."

The storekeeper gave me a small crystal bottle containing a red colored liquid. I took it and paid for it.

As I continue to walk, I reached the park and sat on the bench. I kept staring at the crystal bottle and mumbled.

"With this I will torture Hijikata."

As I was grinning to myself, I didn't notice China was already behind me. She snatched the potion from me and looked at it.

"Oi, China give that back to me."

"I don't want to-aru. Nice timing, I am actually thirsty."

"Oi, don't-" I was about to warn her with that thing but it's too late. This idiot drank the liquid until the last drop. She fell unconscious on the ground. I went beside her and shake her.

"Oi China wake up! You stupid, glutton, damn China wake up!" I was starting to get nervous. True she's my rival, but involving an innocent little girl like her on my assassination plane for Hijikata is a no, no.

While I'm busy thinking what to do, I saw her open her eyes. I gave a sigh of relief seeing she's fine.

"Oi China-" once again I was cut off. I saw her smiling sweetly at me. It made me froze. China? She's smiling at me? What's her problem?

"Sou-chan?"

Oi, oi is this true? She didn't call me sadist? Sou-chan? What the hell?

"Oi China what's wrong with you?"

"Huh? What do you mean-aru?" she tilted her head while, wondering what I'm saying to her.

Yare, yare this is bad. Is the potion the reason for this? What? Is it too much for an idiot like her that it melted her peanut-sized brain she has?

As I am wondering what the hell happened to this stupid china, she suddenly grabbed my arms and hugged it tightly.

"Sou-chan, you know I like you. Hehehe"

Even though I don't want to, my face blushed from what I heard. Please God, rather than making her act like this, why don't you kill her instead?

"China, I think it's better if you will just go home and have a nice rest."

"Eh, but I want to be with Sou-chan a bit longer."

"Fine, come with me."

"Where are we going-aru?"

"Just follow me."

I dragged her towards the shop where I got that damn potion.

"Oi stupid storekeeper! I told you, I want a potion for torturing. Look what happened to her, it looks like I'm the one who's being tortured instead!"

"May I look at the bottle once again?"

I gave him the bottle he was asking for. He made a full-of-pity look and started giving me the explanations.

"Young man, I'm sorry to say but, I made a little mistake."

Damn, I knew it.

"The potion I gave you is not the one for torture, but a love potion instead."

"Ok, I get it. Now can you tell me how can I cure this thing? It really pisses me off you know?"

"Well, I can't do anything to that."

"What did you say?" my dead-panned self is starting to lose.

"A little amount of this potion can last for years. To think she had drunk the whole bottle, I must say that her love for you will now last for eternity."

No way in hell!

"Is there really no way for her to be cured?"

The storekeeper just shook his head full of pity for me.

"As an apology for my mistake, I know this is far from being enough but please take this. This is the real torture potion. A drop of it will cause headache, two drops for toothache… Blah…Blah…Blah… here's the note for your guide. Also, I'll return your pay for me, here please take this."

I took the torture potion but, refused the money. Taking that refund won't make China back to herself. I looked at her, and she just sticks to me like an annoying leech. Really, what should I do now?

"Sou-chan, what's wrong-aru?" she asks me while acting cute. Really China won't you just stop it?

"Let's just send you home."

I went to Danna's place and explained everything to him.

"So Kagura-chan, is now like that because of a love potion?"

"Yeah Shinpachi-kun."

"Oh come on, spare me with that crap will you? As if I'll believe that story. You don't want to admit to yourselves that you're actually in love with each other. You just want to fool every one of us that the reason why you are flirting with each other is because of a love potion."

"Danna, do you really think I would do that stupid thing. I didn't even though of a stupid reason like that."

"Gin-san, I think Okita-san is serious about this."

"Gin-chan, don't dare bully my Sou-chan-aru. Want me to kill you?"

"Oi, this girl is really Kagura. Her blunt and annoying way of speaking haven't change. The only thing different is that she is head-over-heels to you, Shouichirou-kun!"

"Sougo desu, Danna. So what the heck should I do?"

Danna picked his nose while saying,

"Well, we just have to accept the truth and move on. Just go out with her and learn to love her."

"Danna, what you are saying is too impossible. I'm sure that even though you would give me a love potion, I won't love that brat."

"Why don't we try it out shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

He put out a crystal bottle containing a red liquid. It was the same as the potion I received a little while ago.

"Danna, where did you get that?"

"Huh? This? Oh, I suddenly saw a weird shop and bought it there. I actually want to try this to Ketsuno Ana, for her to like me, but on second thought, I want Kagura to have a happy love life with the one she loves, and that is you." He gave me a grin, like a true sadist. Oi Danna, you may be the main character in the anime series, but in this fanfic, I'm the man.

I ran away from Danna, and that China finally let go of me. When I was finally outside, I slowed down a bit, still worrying about the things happened to me this day. Sigh.

"What's wrong Sou-chan?"

I jerked when I saw China leaning on me.

"Is there something bothering you?'

You're the one to talk. Don't you know that you're the reason of my problems? Spare me with your idiocy, will you?

"Never mind." I answered.

"Sou-chan, it seems you are having a tough problem. Let me help you lighten up your spirit."

"What do you mean?"

"Just follow my instructions-aru."

She told me to go to the park. I went there 7:00 and saw many stalls.

"Oh yeah, there's a festival occurring today."

"Sou-chan!" I looked at where is calling to me. I saw China walking and waving at me. She isn't in her usual China dress, she is in festive today. She wore yukata and laid her hair down.

"Did I make you wait-aru?"

"No, it's fine. So what do you want? Don't dare waste my time China."

"Hehehe… Let's party!"

She dragged me from place to place. We tried all the things which are should be done in every festival. Goldfish catching… Shooting game… Candied apple… and many more.

"Did you have fun-aru?"

"You could say that."

"I really like you Sou-chan."

"China listen to me."

"Hai?"

"You only act like that because of a potion. You don't like me at all. I mean, I know from myself that you personally hate me, and I'm not surprised if you had thought of killing me."

"Potion…"

"Don't be swayed by a mere potion, and return back to normal will you?"

"Sou-chan… I really like you."

"Oi, aren't you listening to me?"

"I am. I know all what you are talking about. Potion… Hate… Everything. I can even remember the first time we became rivals."

"China… You mean… You're back to normal?"

"I don't know-aru. The only thing I'm sure of is that even though before I drank that potion, I already love you. The only difference is that I don't want to admit it before. I only had the courage to say it now after drinking that potion."

I can't believe what she is saying. She already loved me way back before. Is it true or what?

"China…"

"So believe me-aru, I really do love you."

"I believe you." So in the end, I just accepted what this brat had confessed.

The same time the fireworks display started, I closed my eyes and gave her a kiss. But when I opened my eyes, I saw her full of surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing-aru?" she pointed her umbrella at me after standing.

"Kagura."

"Ewww… don't call me by my name as if we're friends. To think you are actually sexually harassing me… Prepare to die-aru!" she started firing bullets at me but I dodged every single one of it.

"So you're back to normal eh?"

"What are you talking about-aru?"

"Just a second ago, you were confessing to me, but now look; you're trying to kill me?"

"Confess? As if I'll like a sadist like you!"

So that night, we had a fierce battle with each other. No one was declared the winner as usual. She was just wearing that weird look and blushing face when she was about to go home.

"Good night-aru."

"Love you Kagura."

"S-shut up-aru! DIE Sadist!'

I'm glad she's now back to normal. I like her most if she's like that anyway…


End file.
